Motivos
by karin vongola
Summary: Cuando dos personas se juntan, siempre existen al menos unos pocos motivos para concretar dicha unión. SasuHina


Naruto le pertenece a Kishi...

****Motivos**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba plantado allí, frente a Hinata, intentando reunir el coraje y orgullo que se suponía portaba su apellido. Sin embargo una cosa es charlar con amigos, meterte con alguien y recalcarle que eres mejor, y otra muy distinta es pararte frente a la persona por la que sientes algo mas allá de la amistad, tratar de mirarle a los ojos y decirle a la cara lo mucho que te gusta.<p>

Hinata lucia sonrojada. Terriblemente sonrojada. Ni siquiera veía sus ojos o alguna parte de su anatomía. El suelo parecía serle más interesante. Jugaba con sus dedos índices, chocándolos insistentemente prueba de su nerviosismo, mientras esperaba con soberana paciencia lo que fuese a decir el Uchiha en aquel momento.

Sasuke solo se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado a ese punto, a ese día, ese momento específico y esa situación en particular…

Para Sasuke, Hinata era una chica un poquitín… extraña. Extraña porque cada vez que se le acercaba por algún motivo se ponía roja como un tomate. Supuso que le gustaba de alguna manera, porque para que una chica se ponga así por el simple roce o la presencia de un chico...

También era única y porque no, especial. No se parecía en nada al resto de las fanáticas locas con complejo de mosquito en plena madrugada que solo se dedicaban a pulular a su alrededor alabando las mil y un idioteces sin siquiera conocerle. Y es que no les dirigía la palabra para que dejasen de apabullarlo, y en vez de alejarlas, irónicamente las muy desgraciadas se le apegaban como lapas. ¿Qué clase de idiota mujer le gusta ese tipo de masoquismo de _te ignoro y me amas cada día más_? A las mujeres de Konoha por supuesto. Masoquistas por excelencia de la tierra del fuego.

Y es que Sasuke no podía dar un paso dentro o fuera de cualquier lugar, para que toda la población femenina de su edad, e incluso edades más avanzadas se le acercasen como abejas a la miel, dándole regalitos insulsos y palabras románticas sacadas de cada rincón.

Intentaba por todos los medios no hablar con nadie. Traducción: Aplicar la ley del hielo (No aplicativo a cierto moreno ojiazul de cabello rubio, porque con ese era imposible aplicar la ya mencionada ley). Pero nada. Las chicas cada vez mas y mas entusiasmadas, según ellas por ese 'aire misterioso-ultra-cool que despedía día con día.'

Hinata era diferente. Joder, es que ni siquiera le veía con ojos de estúpida enamorada. No se hablaban, y si se habían saludado seria por cosa de casualidad (o de Naruto y su particular defecto-virtud de ser jodidamente extrovertido, e insistirle por todos los medios que pasara a formar parte de la sociedad haciéndole -a veces- saludar a ciertas y determinadas personas a su alrededor)

Esa Hyugga era, misteriosa. Hermosa y misteriosa. Solo sabía que esa chica le gustaba. Le gustaba su forma de pasar olímpicamente de él, tratándolo como al resto. ¿Era eso tan difícil? Era una persona normal y corriente con un célebre apellido. ¿Qué rayos tenía el apellido Uchiha o su persona para que aquel montón de chicas le fastidiasen? ¿Solo el físico? ¿Inteligencia? Porque más allá de eso, o la frialdad irresoluta que le caracterizaba no había mostrado nada mas (exceptuando a Naruto, según Sasuke era imposible ignorarlo del todo)

Le gustaba que cuando le saludaba, solo emitía una sonrisa queda, un sonrojo y miraba su pupitre como si fuese la cosa más interesante sobre el planeta. Joder que le gustaba esa chica, era tan jodidamente tierna.

A veces se ponía celoso. Y es que aunque a su mejor amigo (Naruto) no le gustaba ella en el sentido amoroso, siempre estaba hablando con ella con naturalidad, cariño y caricias leves –(dícese de los abrazos, palmadas al hombro, consejos, etc.) ella se sonrojaba e incluso chocaba las puntas de sus dedos cuando el rubio le dirigía la palabra. Y el rubio insistía una y otra vez que la chica era su _hermanita_. Demasiada confianza junta desde su punto de vista.

Él frío, serio, a veces indiferente, orgulloso y prepotente. Inteligente, atlético y por supuesto jodidamente sexy.

Ella hermosa, tierna, centrada y decidida, algo tímida y a veces insegura de sí misma. De curvas despampanantes y una astucia que sino la vieses en acción no creerías que se trataba de ella gracias a su timidez. Inclusive, y por muy irónico que sonase, era también indiferente. Además no le importaban las apariencias de los demás y no miraba a la gente como basura a pesar de tener un apellido célebre como el Uchiha.

Le encantaba verle sonrojarse. Le gustaba verle tartamudear las pocas veces que le dirigía la palabra. Adoraba el suave aroma de jazmines que despedía siempre que le pasaba cerca. Le fascinaba observar su rostro de determinación cuando se proponía a lograr algo, aunque según los que la rodeaban, le resultaría imposible. Le gustaba. Joder, esa chica le gustaba. Todo en ella le gustaba.

Cuando la Hyugga se juntaba con Naruto, adoraba estar junto a él. El chico despedía confianza. Era uno de sus mejores amigos con el que podía sentarse a charlar y perder un poco la repetida e incólume timidez. Lo admiraba. Admiraba su forma de ser y de comportarse a pesar de las adversidades que había pasado toda si vida. No se rendía jamás y miraba el futuro intentando, por todos los medios lograr sus metas. Lo admiraba, era su modelo a seguir, pero, no le gustaba más allá de una muy buena y entrañable amistad.

Hinata dejo de observar el suelo. Sasuke no había emitido palabra alguna después de haberle dicho 'Necesito decirte algo' al oído, frase y acción que por cierto ocasionaron que sus mejillas se encendieran más de lo normal.

Miro sus ojos por primera vez. Los enigmáticos ojos del Uchiha eran… bastante interesantes. Tendría que estudiarlos por un tiempo para descubrir sus secretos. Para Hinata, Sasuke era de esas personas que comunican más con la mirada que con las palabras. Y ella estaba dispuesta a desentrañar el código Uchiha.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato sentados en aquella banca. La gente pasaba y les observaba haciendo comentarios y regando chismes como pólvora. Para ellos simplemente el mundo no existía, solo quien estaba en frente.

-Me gustas- soltó el Uchiha sin más, rompiendo el silencio sin despegar nunca la vista de los ojos blancos de Hinata.

La Hyugga abrió la boca con asombro, no se esperaba unas palabras tan directas y repentinas. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban sabiendo entonces que su típico sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas una vez más.

Sonrió. Hinata le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke y poso su mano sobre la de él. Vio sus ojos y pudo leer por primera vez, que el chico no estaba jugando. Por algún extraño motivo, ese chico sentía algo por ella. Le pareció algo raro viniendo de alguien tan popular como él, pudiendo tener a cualquiera. Le parecía sumamente extraño que escogiera justamente a la impopular, a la que no dice nada, a la que se sonroja por todo, la tímida, Hinata Hyugga.

Y Sasuke le gustaba. Incluso le divertía verle rechazar una tras otra a las pretendientes ilusas que tenían esperanzas en encontrar en él, el amor a base de fastidio continuo sobre su persona. Nunca por celos, simple diversión que disfrutaba junto a sus inseparables y fieles amigos, Kiba, Shino e incluso Naruto que se unía a la fiesta.

Le gustaba porque le parecía un ser misterioso. Un chico arrogante y prepotente con aires de grandeza, que podía saber mucho, podía tener mucho y sin embargo no era feliz. Siempre con su cara de '_no mirar o morirás_' y sus secas e hirientes respuestas a todo aquel que osase fastidiarle o retarle. Y por supuesto el infaltable cuento de la venganza que ya parecía barajita repetida.

Aunque pareciese extraño, todo eso y más, le llamaba poderosamente la atención. No era solo que fuese guapo. Era su personalidad. Su forma de ser, de hablar de comportarse, de caminar, de sentarse. Y no. No estaba enamorada. Porque una cosa es soñar con el todas las noches y esperar que llegue el día siguiente para verle, estar a su lado y clamar por su cariño o alguna palabra romántica. Ese Uchiha simplemente le gustaba. Joder, le encantaba tanto como para tomar su mano e invitarle a dar un paseo por allí, comer un helado, ir al cine. Pasar tiempo juntos.

Hinata era rara. Sasuke también era extraño. Se gustaban por causas tan relativamente inverosímiles…

-También me gustas- Dijo la chica entre tartamudeos.

El Uchiha puso su palma en la nuca de la chica atrayéndola hacia su pecho, rodeo su hombro y le planto un beso en el cabello.

Hinata lo había comprobado: Sasuke Uchiha puede ser romántico, a pesar de su cara dura.

Sasuke podía afirmar: Hinata Hyugga olía mejor de cerca, era realmente tierna y quería más de ella.

Tomo su mano y la insto a levantarse. Probablemente la llevaría a comer un helado, o a un paseo por el parque…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Esta pareja es.. interesante. Incluso pienso que sus personalidades tan diferentes se complementan lo suficiente como para formar una pareja solida. Uno tiene lo que al otro le falta. ¿o no? ¡Qué lindos!

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
